hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SFXMan45
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:2012 GMC Motorhome.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Tszuta (Talk) 15:15, November 27, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Great Pics! Love your work Dude! Drop a note on my page when you upload new stuff and I can get to them quicker. I just happened to be on today. WikiWoman62 00:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) have you checked your profile page lately? I'd ignore the haters and not worry about copyright infringement. I'm no lawyer, but I'd think usage here on the wiki constitutes fair use for informational purposes. WikiWoman62 22:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :: All company names, logos, brands, and symbols are copyrighted by the company or organization. You would need to contact the company, explain how and where you want to use their logo, and ask permission to use the logo. Copyright laws for created content, such as company logos, music, art, stories, clip art, etc., apply to every media, including cyberspace. If they really feel like telling a person to take down an image or remove a logo, you make the choice. Go up to bat against a HUGE corporation, or put your tail between your legs and comply. ::Tszuta | Talk 23:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::To:Tszuta, I suggest you educate yourself on Fair Use Here & Here before attempting to admonish future editors on the subject. :::To:Dan - Drive on dude, but I would refrain from replacing other peoples images like you did with the spectyte. Do that when you uprade your own images. I'll fix that one. And I would keep doing em like you did with :::You should also get in the practice of signing your comments with 4 of these ~ in a row. WikiWoman62 23:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::WikiWoman62 - Fair use is an affirmative defense against an infringement suit; it does not restrain anyone from suing. The copyright holder may legitimately disagree that a given use is fair, and they have the right to have the matter decided by a court. Thus, fair use does not guarantee that a lawsuit will be prevented. I'd strongly urge Hot Wheels Wiki users to NOT use anything copyrighted. It's my opinion. Maybe we can get a few more admins to chime in to make the decision final. ::Tszuta | Talk 03:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::In my opinion, Fair Use is, at best, a slippery slope. Seeing as how I have put a lot of time into this wiki, I would not like to see it pulled because some other user used somebody's logo and they got pissed about it. So, I would say to any user on here that thinks they can get away with using corporate logos for that reason, to stop doing it for my reason. The time I have invested in this wiki is much greater than the occasional use of a corporate logo in a picture on the wiki. Besides, we're here promoting Hot Wheels, not some other company. Hot Wheels pays to use those same logos, so if any user on here wants to pay to have the right to use those logos, I say go for it. Just my thoughts. Kenny HaarFager 05:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Kenny, do you think we should update the wikis Editing Rules and Guidelines? ::::Tszuta | Talk 05:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not just yet, Tony. Let's get everybody in on it and get their opinions as well. Kenny HaarFager 06:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Your Images - Reply Hi Dan. I originally replied on my talk page, but I wanted to make sure that you got this. You are not causing any problems here. I for one appreciate your work. It's original. The most important part is that it's yours. The images of the cars alone are great. I don't think that Zahadoom crossed any boundaries with what was said, so I am in no place to repremand him about it. Some people have tact while well, others lack it. I guess that's all I can say about that. Your images show multiple views of said casting, so I see for no reason not to show them on pages. There are other administrators here as well, so we can see what their thoughts are as well. My biggest concern was the use of trademarks (logos) and it sounds as if you understand that. Keep up what you are doing Dan. Tszuta | Talk 04:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Not TRU exclusives those last ones you loaded were not TRU excluisive. Except for the gold mustang, the rest were also found in the Target Team 20 packs, 20 packs at other retailers, 3 packs and regular 10 packs. WikiWoman62 05:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) from my page... Yeah I know those last posts I did were not all true Exclusives. ~~ If you think that will be confusing information on the site, please remove them, I don't wanna mess up any info or confuse anyone. SFXMan45 02:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) First off, I'm not an admin(and doubt I'll ever be one) so I have no power of deletion. I wouldn't worry about it cause there are literally hundreds of unused pictures at the wiki. Personally, I'd just fix out the TRU exclusive reference and replace them with a note in the pictures' summary. WikiWoman62 21:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :from my page, Today I get a message from you saying you don't like what I do? Did I miss something somewhere? Dan SFXMan45 01:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? You thought that was me? check your page history for the unsigned troll, I mean author. And don't feed em. WikiWoman62 12:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC) serious man.. every time i click in "new pictures" and i see your work i think.. "man... he never give up".. i don´t know if you do this in those damm softwares of pictures, but those moldures are really horrible man.. please stop it.. why don´t you post pictures only the car, like everbody does? considere this like a critique if you still doing this... Unique Images Please ignore the negative posts about your work. You are passionate in what you do and we understand that. Keep posting and we'll keep placing them. Like Wikiwoman62 said before, 'Ignore the haters'. Tszuta | Talk 04:14, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Tony. To the haters I reply, show him what you mean by posting one of your shots here, Vandinho 54. Oh, that's right.... you haven't posted any pictures or even made any useful contributions. Why are you here again - to just put down other people? If so, move on. We don't need your kind around here. Kenny HaarFager 04:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC)